Spoby Love!
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: But 100% Spoby! I can't really put a description, because I like to just make it up as I go! XD I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
1. 1 Spencer

Spencer sat on the brick wall that divides the court yard from the football field reading a book. There was always something about being on top of everything that made her feel... safe. With Spencer it was always about winning. She is the highest in her class and the captain on the field hockey team. It's not like she had a choice of what she wanted to do anyway. Her parents expected to much of her, not that she would change any of it if she could. Spencer never had unconditional love from her parents, only when she achieved, or did something they wanted did they love her. Or that's what Spencer thought.

"Hey Spencer!" She heard a voice call from behind her.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said as Emily sat down next to her. Emily was one of Spencer's best friends. They had been through the good, and the bad, but still stick together.

"So. You're never going to believe what happened in English today." Emily said, a huge smile on her face. It was a rarity that Emily smiles so Spencer was happy. Ever since Emily came out to her parents she had been sort of depressed. She denies it, but her parents froze her out and her mom sent her love away.

"What?" Spencer said smiling.

"Hanna and Aria pulled a prank on Mr. Fitz!" Emily said a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" Emily said laughing.

"It's really good to see you happy, Em. I was worried for a while." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Well. I decided that I can't be sad forever." Emily said.

"That's a good attitude." Spencer said.

"Do you believe in fate?" Emily asked.

"More or less." Spencer said.

"I feel as though fate has pushed us together. Strengthened our bond. The four of us are stronger than before." Emily said.

"It certainly took its toll though." Spencer said closing her book and setting it down.

"So I think Hanna and Aria are in detention. Wanna go get them in trouble?" Emily asked smiling.

"It would be an honor." Spencer said hopping up. "And then... Coffee!" Spencer exclaimed. Emily smiled and got up.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emily asked.

"Fate?" Spencer said, although she said it more as a question, Emily understood. They walked back to the building with their arms linked. When they found the detention room they looked inside to make sure that they were in there.

"Okay. First silly faces." Emily said. Spencer nodded. They did all kinds of faces and when Hanna saw them she cracked up and pointed. Aria looked too and started laughing. The teacher walked by and slapped a ruler on her desk.

"Shhh." She hissed. Hanna and Aria hung their heads low.

"Okay Em. This is what you have to do." Spencer said before whispering the plan in her ear.

Emily burst through the door and looked at the teacher.

"Someone just wiped their diarrhea all over the place." Emily said wiping the brown ink on the wall. The teacher looked at her disgusted and ran out of the room. Emily walked over and handed Hanna a note and ran out to stand next to Spencer. Hanna got up and sprayed brown ink all over the room. Aria got up and ran towards them.

"What are you guys doing?" Aria asked, laughing.

"Having fun." Emily said, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Em. It's so great to see you live for once." Aria said.

"Hey. I know how to live." Emily said.

"Like Spencer does?" Aria asked.

"Hey!" Spencer said, with mock hurt. "For your information, I didn't do my Spanish homework." Spencer said.

"Spanish isn't even a class." Aria said.

"Shut up!" Spencer said laughing.

"Hanna?" Emily asked.

"Almost done!" She shouted. In a few seconds she walked out and sighed. "Done." She said. Emily laughed and clapped.

"Okay. Act causal. She's coming. They acted like they were in a conversation as the teacher walked into the door. They heard her screams and ran. Once they were in safety they all cracked up laughing.

"That was hilarious." Spencer exclaimed.

"Careful with the big words Spence." Hanna said.

"What? That's not even a big word!" Spencer said.

"Well it sounds hard to spell." Hanna said.

"Not really." Aria said.

"Coming from the writer." Emily said. Aria laughed.

"Coffee?" Spencer asked.

"Yes!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Sure." Aria said. "I need to write an essay for English and I can't fall asleep." Aria sai with a laugh.

"Then it's settled." Emily said. "To the Brew!" She exclaimed.

"To the Brew!" The 3 other girls called out in unison.

Once they got to the Brew and ordered their coffee, they all sat at their favorite booth.

"They should engrave our names on this table." Spencer said laughing.

"Yeah. I can see it now. Hanna and the other 3 losers." She said with a smile. Everyone laughed.

"Oh. There's Toby Cavanaugh." Aria said as a boy walked through the doors.

"I heard he's trouble." Hanna whispered.

"He's nice." Emily said.

"You know him?" Spencer asked.

"He's my friend. He helped me get through a lot. You know, with the coming out." Emily said. Spencer nodded.

"He should sit with us." Spencer said.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"He's Emily's friend. The least we could do is make him feel welcome." Spencer said covering Emily's hand with her own.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"What are friends for." Spencer said.

"Toby!" Emily called out. He looked over in her direction. She scooted over so the space between her and Spencer was open and patted the seat. He came over and sat down. Spencer was uncomfortable (between Toby's broad shoulders and muscled arms) But she wasn't going to say.

"Hey." He said. His voice was shy, but safe. Spencer didn't know exactly why she was thinking that, but for some reason, she was kind of attracted to him. Spencer smiled as if she was trying to be nice, and laughed like she would anyone who told a bad joke and she didn't want to hurt their feelings. But the thing was, his jokes were funny. His laugh was cute. And his eyes, his eyes melted her. She couldn't look at those piercing blue eyes without doing or saying something extremely stupid. Spencer kept sneaking quick glances his way,and while he was talking she was intent on listening. To the girls it was just supporting Emily, but to Spencer... She didn't even know what to think. She didn't even have time for boys right now. She had so much on her plate. She had to start getting ready for college now In order to get into UPenn She had to be the best of the best. If she didn't get into that school, she was afraid of losing her parents love forever. Suddenly Spencer was sucked back into reality.

"Spencer! Spencer?" She heard Emily say.

"Yes?" Spencer said.

"Oh.. I thought you were dead or something.." Emily said.

"No.. Just thinking about UPenn." Spencer said.

"Spencer. You're a freshman." Hanna said.

"But I have to get in." Spencer said.

"Just because your whole family went there doesn't mean you do." Aria said.

"Yes I do! You guys have no idea whats riding on this for me!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer. Your parents will only be a little dissapointed." Hanna said. "It doesn't matter. You're still their daughter."

"No. You don;t get it. My whole family went their. Its **the** school I have to o to. If I don't... I guess I lost my only family." Spencer said as she got up and ran outside. She sat on the bench and put her face in her hands. She felt the tears coming any second. She wasn't usually this emotional but now... now she was all over the place. She felt weight on the bench. Someone put their hand on her shoulder. It wasn't one of her friends, the had tiny hands. This one was larger, rougher. Spencer lifted her head and saw Toby.

"Toby?" She whispered.


	2. 2 Toby

"I just miss her so much." Emily said.

"Well, She found a way to move on-I don't know how! You're amazing-but you should too." Toby said. Emily was great and all, but she needed to get over Maya. Sure she was her first love, and was torn from her arms, but Maya had been distant and obviously hooking up with someone else.

"It's not that simple." Emily said.

"Listen. Do you want to be the victim? Or do you ant to be happy?" Toby asked. Emily stared at the ground, thinking. Then she looked up.

"I want to be happy." She said. Toby smiled. He put his arm around her.

"You don't have to forget, remembering will make you strong." Toby said.

"Thanks for everything, you know... with my parents." Emily said looking at the ground.

"No problem. What else are friends for?" Toby asked.

"You are a great friend." Spencer said. "And one day I'm sure Spencer will like you."

"Thanks.." Toby said, not registering the second part, but when he did her looked up. "What! What? How did you know?" Toby asked.

"Please, Toby! I'm not blind!" Emily exclaimed. Well, I have to go meet up with Spencer." Emily said.

"Okay." Toby said getting up. "Meet up later?"

"Well I have a thing with the girls.. Tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Sure."Toby said with a smile. One time Emily told him that she loved how he always found the good. He was always happy. That's far from true, but Emily is very persistent. Toby's mom dies a while ago, but he managed to survive, who knows how, but he did.

"Bye!" Emily said as she left. He could see Spencer in the distance. Reading. Toby knows Spencer barely knows he exists but Toby definitely knows she does. She's his woman crush Wednesday every week. If he used social media. To water this down, Toby was in love with her. The had never spoken, except when she spilled coffee in him in junior high. Toby's best friend, Caleb, is the only one who knows his feelings towards Spencer.

"How's it like, being completely in love with someone you'll never have?" He would ask. Toby never answered. Caleb was dating Hanna, they were completely perfect for each other. He never went out with them as much as they (Caleb) begged, he was afraid he would say something about Spencer. He probably would, knowing him.

Once Emily left Toby opened his book,Catcher in the Rye. School was almost over, he thought to himself. Toby closed his book and got up. He walked back into the school to read, reading outside was giving him a headache. Once inside he sat on a bench outside the detention and once again opened his book. He wanted to finish it again, just to refresh. You never know if one day Spencer was going to start talking to him, and mention this book. Just as Toby actually started to read, There Spencer was, beautiful as ever. Emily was there too. Soon Emily went in and Spencer was laughing outside. Toby was probably staring at her too long, because she looked his way. Toby quickly looked down at his book. He just couldn't get over her perfect brown wavy hair, or her doughy brown eyes, or her perfect curved lips... When Toby was brought back to reality Emily Spencer and Aria were talking. Toby looked at them, and Emily noticed and smiled. Toby smiled back. He looked back down at his book, but really he was thinking about Spencer. He alays imagine if Spencer would actually take interest...

"_Hey, Toby... is it?" She would ask._

"_Yeah.."_

"_Well... I think I'm in love with you." She would whisper in her perfect voice._

"_I... I do too."_

"_Your in Love with your self?" Spencer asks._

"_No. I mea-"_

"_Come on Cavanaugh! Get into you're head. Put the book away. Schools over and you need to leave." Spencer said._

"_What?"_

Just then Toby was sucked back into reality as the janitor was yelling at him. Toby got up and put his book in his bag.

"Uh.. Sorry," He said running out of the door and into the court yard. As Toby walked home he decided he didn't want to go home, so he turned around and made his way to the Brew. It wasn't a long walk, it is Rosewood still. He paused outside when he Saw Spencer and her friends in there.

"Come, on! Toby you can do this." He said to himself. Then he took a deep breath as he opened the door. He looked around for a table that he could see Spencer, but she couldn't see him. Just as he found the right one he heard Emily call his name.

"Toby!" She called patting a seat between her and Spencer. Toby took in a breath and walked over. Emily motioned for him to sit and he did. He had never been this close to Spencer before. It felt nice, their arms were touching. She was smiling. She was laughing. She was beautiful. After a while Spencer froze out. She was staring at her hand, that was inches away from his. His cheeks turned a bright crimson as their fingers brushed.

"Spencer! Spencer?" Emily was saying.

"Yes?" Spencer said.

"Oh.. I thought you were dead or something.." Emily said kicking Toby's foot.

"No.. Just thinking about UPenn." Spencer said.

"Spencer. You're a freshman." Hanna said.

"But I have to get in." Spencer said.

"Just because your whole family went there doesn't mean you do." Aria said.

"Yes I do! You guys have no idea whats riding on this for me!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer. Your parents will only be a little disappointed." Hanna said. "It doesn't matter. You're still their daughter."

"No. You don;t get it. My whole family went their. Its **the** school I have to go. If I don't... I guess I lost my only family." Spencer said as she got up and ran out. Emily looked at Toby and raise her eyebrows. Toby raised his back. Emily jerked her head towards the door demandingly. Toby sighed and got up. When he walked outside Spencer was crying on the bench with her head in her hands. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him confused.

"Toby?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He said. Toby was so nervous his hand was shaking.

"You probably don't understand.." Spencer said quietly.

"I don't, but I could try." Toby said.

"My parents... They don't love me unless I succeed." Spencer said in-between sobs.

"I'm sure that's not true." Toby said.

"It is.." Spencer said.

"Spencer..." Toby whispered. Spencer looked at him and then fell into him. Her sobs were shaking her whole body. She put her arms around his waist and just sobbed. Toby held her, and he loved it. He had never thought this would ever happen. Spencer pulled away and put her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be." Toby said.

"You're actually, pretty great." Spencer said, wiping a tear.

"You are too." Toby said. Spencer laughed and got up.

"I know what you're probably thinking." Spencer said.

"No, I don't think you do." Toby whispered.

"I'm not a stuck up rich girl who vies for attention with multiple lovers." Spencer said.

"I never thought that. Not even for a second." Toby said.

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Because apparently Noel Kahn does." Spencer said sitting back down.

"I'll kick his ass." Toby said.

"You don't know me. Why are you being so nice?" Spencer asked.

"Because I'm nice." Toby said laughing. Spencer playfully slapped him.

"Wow, I feel as though you're my therapist." Spencer said laughing.

"I could be if you wanted me to. Diagnosis, Cuteness." Toby said with a fake clipboard. Spencer blushed.

"More like selfish rich girl with daddy issues." Spencer said.

"No..." Toby said. When he looked down he saw their fingers were touching, Spencer laughed as his face turned deep red.

"Never held hands with a girl?" Spencer asked. Toby shook his head, his face red as a beet. Spencer grabbed his hand and smiled. "First handhold." Spencer said. "I believe that's a mile stone." Toby's face was so red that Spencer laughed. Toby hung his head low, staring their hands. Toby was so nervous, excited, in love, scared, and happy all at once. This was the most amazing time of his life.

"Spence!" Toby heard Emily's voice. Toby looked at her and Emily's eyes trailed down to their hands. "Oh. Never mind. You two have fun. But not too much fun, you cant have a kid when you go to UPenn." Emily said with a knowing grin. Spencer's face turned red and she puled her hand away.

"We should probably get in there." She said quietly. Toby nodded. Spencer got up and hurried back inside. Toby took out his phone and Texted Emily. Then he left.

'

'

'

Toby woke up to a loud knocking on his front door. His eyes were still sleepily half closed. He lazily got up and opened the door.

"Hello?" He said sleepily. When no one answered he opened his eyes all the way to see Spencer there in shock. At first he didn't realize why, until he noticed he was only wearing his boxers. His face reddened as he quickly ran up and put some pants on. When he got back down Spencer was at the door, staring at the ground.

"Heyy. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay, It's not like it was the worst thing to see." Spencer said, and then it was her turn to redden.

"Soo. Do you want to come in?" He asked.

"Sure.." She replied. Toby moved out of the way so she could go in.

"Jenna's out with my parents so yeah." Toby said.

"Oh.." Spencer said her blush deepening.

"Here sit." Toby said pointing to the spot next to where he just sat.

"Uh thanks." Spencer said sitting down. "Actually I came to apologize." Spencer said. "For yesterday."

"It's okay." Toby said. "Not a burden at all. It's not every day you get to console a beautiful girl." Toby said, causing Spencer to blush.

"I'm not beautiful." Spencer said.

"Yes you are." Toby said, grabbing her hand.

"Second time. We must be great friends." Spencer said blushing a veeery deep shade of red. She scooted a little closer, Toby presumed she had to grab something, but she didn't.

"No.. I wouldn't say friends." Toby said. Spencer's face fell. "I'm your therapist." Toby said, "I think that means best friend. Spencer smiled. Toby leaned in closer to her. Their lips were about to touch when Spencer jumped up.

"I should go." She said running out of the door.


	3. 3 Spencer

Spencer stood outside of Toby's door thinking. What just almost happened? Was he about to kiss her? Oh my god... Did Spencer want him to? Spencer paced up and down the porch and then knocked on the door again. He opened right away. Spencer didn't have time to think about what she was doing, she reached up and kissed his cheek. Then she ran to her car and drove off. While she was driving home her hands were shaking.

"What just happened?" Spencer whispered to herself. By the time she got home, she fully regretted not letting Toby kiss her. She saw 2 very familiar cars in her driveway. When she got out of the car she was greeted by 3 girls jumping in front of her and shouting 'BOO!'.

"BOO!" The 3 girls shouted in unison.

"I'm so scared." Spencer said, pushing past them and into her house.

"See. I knew it would work." Emily said. Of course Emily planned it. Spencer quickly put on a sweat shirt and squirted ketchup all over herself, then cut the sweatshirt with a knife and threw the ketchupy knife to the floor and fell next to it. Whe Emily walked in her face was priceless.

"Oh my god! Does anyone know CPR?" Emily asked. Good thing Spencer was in drama, because Spencer had a leftover fake blood packed that when no one was looking she put all over the front of her sweat shirt. Emily turned back.

"Oh God... Oh god!" Emily cried out getting next to her on the floor.

"E-E-Emily..." Spencer said in her best dying voice.

"Oh my god! Are these going to be your last words?" Emily asked hecticly. Spencer half nodded.

"Tell... Tell...Tell the girls I love them...and you... are very bad at pranks.." Spencer said and then closed her eyes. She could feel Emily's tears fall onto her face and then she heard Emily groan.

"Spencer?" She asked madly. Spencer opened one eye.

"Yess?" She said.

"You dirty bitch!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry. But that was very bad." Spencer said taking off her sweat shirt. Spencer started to lift her up but Emily pushed her back down.

"God! I really thought you were dead! Such a bitch." Emily shouted.

"Sorry." Spencer said getting up and staring at Emily.

"It's okay I guess, I still love you." Emily said giving Spencer a hug. Hanna and Aria walked in next.

"Sorry. We couldn't contain our laughter." Aria said,

"What does contain mean?" Hanna asked Aria.

"Are you joking.. or are you really this dumb?" Aria asked.

"Kidding!" Hanna said. Then she pulled out her phone. Probably to look up a dictionary.

"So what'd you do this morning?" Aria asked.

"I went to Toby's." Spencer said as she grabbed 4 cups.

"Ohhh!" Emily squealed.

"What happened!" Hanna asked eagerly.

"We almost kissed. Orange juice?" Spencer asked.

"Oh. My. God!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Aria asked.

"What?" Spencer asked, trying to hide how that question upset her. It wasn't that she said it in a negative way, it just why wouldn't they?

"Its just I always thought you'd go to someone who could get into Harvard." Aria said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, not bothering to hide it anymore.

"Okay. He;s not good for you! Spencer, I love you and that is why I am saying this. You deserve **so mush better!**" Aria exclaimed.

"She can't get better than Toby." Emily said. Spencer shot her a smile.

"Toby is nice, sweet, and kin hearted." Spencer said.

"You don't know him! Spencer he's not good for you!' Aria shouted.

"And my English teacher is?" Spencer shot. Spencer looked at her screamed and started to walk out of the door when Emily asked a question.

"What does Mr. Fitz have to do with this?" Emily asked.

"Noth-" Aria started to say but Spencer cut her off.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Spencer asked.

"Nooo" Aria whispered.

"Aria is screwing Mr. Fitz!" Spencer shouted. Hanna looked up from her phone.

"Wait- What?" She asked.

"Spencer... I HATE YOU!" Aria shouted and ran out.

"I suppose you girls know the way out?" Spencer said before running up the stairs to her room. When she was in her room she picked up a shoe and threw it at the wall.

"Why, why, why, why, why?" Spencer exclaimed, punching the wall. Spencer heard a small knock on the door. "Go away!" Spencer groaned.

"It's Emily." Spencer heard Emily's soft voice call out. Spencer groaned and un locked the door. She would be lying if she said Emily wasn't her favorite.

"You have 5 minutes." Spencer said,

"I know you're really mad at Aria, but that wasn't very nice of you to make up a lie that could do so much trouble." Emily said.

"I didn't lie!" Spencer shouted.

"Well..." Emily said.

"Out." Spencer said. On her way out of the door she turned around.

"Toby's in the living room." She said and then left. Spencer looked around frantically. She ran to a mirror to check her reflection. She wiped her eyes and applied new mascara. When Spencer walked down the stairs, not only was Toby there, but Hanna and Aria were also there.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Intervention." Hanna said.

"Toby's here because he's in love with you." Emily said. Toby looked up in alarm and punched Emily in the arm. "Kidding." Emily said, but then she looked at Spencer and mouthed 'YES!'.

"And your intervening me from... What exactly?" Spencer asked.

"Yourself. Your lies." Aria said. Toby looked at her. "You could ruin Ez-I mean- Mr. Fitz's career."

"See! She is used to calling him Ezra." Spencer said. Emily looked at Aria.

"Em, would I lie about this?" Spencer pleaded.

"Gosh! Look at her!" Aria shouted.

"It would be weird for her to make up a lie like that." Emily said.

"I honestly have no doubt in my mind that Spencer is being honest." Toby said. Spencer gave him a greatful Smile.

"Aria, you can tell us the truth. We'll keep your secret. And honestly, why would you tell Spencer and not us? So it's kind of good Spencer told us." Hanna said. Aria groaned and ran out. Hanna got up.

"I should probably follow her." She said and left.

"I have to go fix my family." Emily said. Spencer gve her a tight hug.

"I hope it ends up okay. Call me after?" Spencer said.

"Of course." Emily said with a smile. "Bye Toby."

"Bye." Toby called out. Once they all left, Spencer went over to the counter to clean the juice. "So, What started the war?" Toby asked. Spencer looked up, her blush was obvious, but she pretended not to notice.

"Something silly." She said, dismissing it.

"So, I don't get to know?" He asked. Spencer couldn't hide her smile.

"Okay, Aria said you weren't good... for me." Spencer said quietly.

"So.. you defended me?" He asked, walking towards her.

"I guess. It wasn't much..." Spencer whispered. Toby looked at Spencer and smiled.

"You are amazing." He said taking more steps towards her.

"Not as amazing as you." Spencer said. Toby smiled.

"We just met yesterday." He said with a laugh.

"I feel like I've known you for a lifetime." Spencer said.

"Same here." Toy said before he leaned down to kiss her. This time Spencer didn't run away, because she wanted it. She didn't care if Aria disapproved. She hated to admit it, since she wasn't one to invest her heart in a boy, but Spencer was falling for Toby. When Toby pulled away, Spencer opened her eyes.

"I always thought when I grew up I would marry a doctor, and I would be a lawyer." Spencer said quietly.

"What changed?" Toby asked.

"You." Spencer whispered.

:)

:)

:)

Spencer was laying in bed doing homework when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned as she got up and walked down the stairs. Spencer was ver fit, but also very tired. She opened the door and saw Aria, the only thing keeping her from slamming the door was the tears in her eyes.

"He dumped me." She whispered. Spencer opened her arms and Aria fell into her.

"Shhh. Its going to be alright.." Spencer whispered, as she brought Aria in and closed the door.


	4. 4 Toby

Toby laughed as he playfully as he punched his best friend, Caleb.  
>"I love you Spencer!" He mockingly exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart.<br>"Shut up, Rivers." Toby said jokingly.  
>"I think I will torture you for the rest of your existence." Caleb said with a smile. Toby laughed as he got up and walked to the fridge.<br>"You read my mind!" Caleb exclaimed, running up to the cabinets. Toby looked in the fridge and then sighed in defeat.  
>"Nothing here." Toby said solemnly.<br>"No food?!" Caleb asked incredulously after looking through every cabinet. Toby shook his head.  
>"I'll order a pizza!" Hanna said. Toby nearly jumped out of his skin.<br>"Wha- Hanna? When did you get here?" Toby asked, the shock still on his face.  
>"I think the better question would be, how." Hanna said, flopping down on the couch.<br>"No. Uh uh. Hanna, you're not staying here." Toby said while opening the door. Hanna glanced at Caleb who was playing flappy bird on his new phone  
>"HIGH SCORE!" He shouted.<br>"Why?" Hanna whined.  
>"Because we're guys, and we want to do guy things." Toby said.<br>"You won't even notice me." She said, flopping back on the couch. Toby shook his head with laugh.  
>"What do you think?"Toby said looking at Caleb. Caleb was still paying FlappyBird. Toby groaned and reluctantly nodded. Hanna jumped up and clapped her hands.<br>"Yay! I get to be a guy and do guy things!" She exclaimed before stopping with a disgusted expression on her face. "What exactly is_ guy_ things?" She asked. Toby smiled mischievously.  
>"Well for one we like to-" Toby said but Hanna cut him off.<br>No! Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" She shouted, covering her ears and jumping up and down. Caleb looked up just then.  
>"Oh. Hanna. You're here." He said<br>."Duh, I've been here for, like, an hour." Hanna said, pulling out her phone.  
>"An hour?" Toby exclaimed.<br>"You should get new locks." Hanna said simply. Toby just stared with his mouth open.  
>"Close your mouth, Cavanaugh. You don't want spiders to crawl in." Caleb said. Toby looked at him, sputtering.<br>"Why am I friends with you crazies?" Toby asked.  
>"Because crazy is the new fabulous." Hanna said with a smile. Caleb nodded.<br>"We should be asking ourselves why we hang out with you. You have been in love with some girl for ever and you haven't even made a move yet!" Caleb said with a laugh. Toby blushed and opened his mouth to speak when Hanna gasped.  
>"I have to go." She said worriedly.<br>"What is it?" Caleb asked, instantly sobering at Hanna's words.  
>"It's Spencer. Er, Aria. It's both of them." Hanna said, Toby looked up.<br>"I'll drive you." Toby said. Hanna smiled.  
>"Okay. I guess Caleb <em>has<em> to come?" Hanna said, her smile returning. Toby looked over at his doofus of a best friend and nodded firmly. Hanna snapped her fingers. "Awe shucks." She said with a laugh.

When they got to Spencer's house Hanna knocked on the door, lets say, enthusiastically.  
>"Coming!" Spencer called out A few seconds later Spencer arrived at the door looking flustered. "Hanna, thank go- Caleb? Toby? Whats going on?" Spencer asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Hanna smiled innocently.  
>"I just happened to be with Caleb and Toby when you texted, and Toby, your knight in shining armor, just had to make sure you were okay." Hanna said in a sweet voice. Spencer continued to stare at Hanna, but after a couple of seconds her gaze moved to Toby.<br>"Whatever." Spencer said exasperatedly and stepped to the side to let them through. Once they were inside Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby for a quick hug before Hanna cheered.  
>"FINNALY!" She shouted. "Caleb, you owe me 20 big ones!" She said with a smirk. Spencer glared at Hanna as she pulled away. Toby's face was a deep crimson as Spencer grabbed Hanna's hand a pulled her into the kitchen.<br>"Gosh Toby, when did you and Spencer become close?" He asked. Toby shrugged and looked at his feet to hide his blush. "Toby Cavanaugh!" Caleb exclaimed. "Are you_ blushing_?" Caleb shouted with a laugh. Toby looked up and laughed nervously.  
>"What? No, I'm not... no." Toby said, putting his hands in his pocket.<br>"LADIES AND GENTS. THE ELUSIVE TOBY-CAVANAUGH IS LOVESTRUCK!" Caleb shouted.  
>"Will you boys shut up?" Hanna's irritated voice shouted.<br>"Boys. Can't live with them. Period." Spencer said with a laugh.

A few minutes later Hanna walked out and grabbed Caleb's hand.  
>"We can leave now." She said happily.<br>"I'll catch up in a few minutes." Toby said quietly. Hanna blinked confusedly. "I need to talk to Spencer." He said. Hanna nodded before dragging Caleb out. Spencer walked out of the kitchen and let out a small squeal.  
>"Oh. Toby, I didn't know you were still here. Where's Hanna?" She asked, peering over his shoulder. He sighed quietly.<br>"She left, I actually wanted to talk to you." He said. Spencer nodded.  
>"Oh."<br>"About the kiss."  
>"Oh."<p>

**OH MY GLOB! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this since the ice age! I just totally forgot about this! Do you want me to continue this? Also, just tell me what you want and crap! Review and stuff because llamas love you and I'll try yo update this more if you guys would like!**

**Keep your head in the clouds and your feet on the ground!**


End file.
